Austin's family and life
by deathangel1996
Summary: Austin parents have been abusing him since he was able to walk  about 3 to 4 years of age . He has been able to hide the abuse but what if Ally, Dez and Trish finds out that he's hurting himself and wants to know why.
1. Off day

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.

Warning- abuse, self-herm, and language

Summary- Austin parents have been abusing him since he was able to walk (about 3 to 4 years of age). He has been able to hide the abuse but what if Ally finds out that he's hurting himself and wants to know why.

Chapter 1: off day

Austin walks into Sonic Boom like every morning but this time it was hard for him because his dad is back home; that means his mom is no longer nice and he gets hurt every time he does something 'bad' that what his dad said to him when all of this started. Austin now knows that means every night that his dad is home and lucky for him his dad is staying with them for two years before going on his next book tour.

"Hey, Austin" Ally said to him from behind the counter.

"Hey, Ally your dad moving stuff around?" Austin asks faking a smile.

"Ya, he thinks the store needs a new look" Ally answered then add "so I'm done in a minute way don't you go up stairs and wait"

"Sure" Austin said but then his phone ringed. It was Austin's dad and he knew if he didn't answer that his dad would hurt him more. So Austin picks it up.

"Hey, dad" Austin said in the phone.

"_What tuck you so long? When I call you, you better answer fast next time. You little bitch." His dad said._

"Yes sir" Austin said knowing full well if he didn't say 'sir' his dad would hurt him even more and call it a lesson that Austin needed to learn.

"_Better, so when are you getting home?" his dad asked _

"I'll be home around dinner" Austin said in a low tune so his dad won't get mad.

"_no you won't you'll be back by lunch and you better say sir this time or you're going to regret it even more, you understand me bitch." His dad yelled in the phone._

"Yes sir" Austin said as he was supersize that no one hears him yelling from his house.

"_Good now before you come home get the things on the list I stent you and if your home later then one O' clock you going to get it." His dad said before hanging up._

"Hey, Ally I won't be able to say very long because my dad got back late last night from his seven month book tour and my family wants to be together" Austin said as Ally and him was walking up to their studio.

"That's okay Austin" Ally said.

"Hey, why don't you start and I'll be right back." Austin said. While heading to the small bathroom they had and shutting the door before Ally could say anything.

When he locked the door he sat down on the toilet and pulled out his pocket knife that his older brother gave before he left to go to college. He said that Austin can give it back when he come to get Austin away from their parents but since all of his older siblings said that before and his the youngest of 10 even though there's only 7 of them left after dad wouldn't feed them but none of them have came back to get him or to visit even when their dad is away. So he flipped open then knife and pulled up his shirt then put the knife to his chest but before he could do anything the door was opened by Dez, Ally and Trish and their mouths were wide open.

"Austin what are you doing" Ally asked

"I have to go" Austin said while bursting pass them and out the doors of the store.

But before they could say anything else or even move he was gone and they were trying to understand what just happened with Austin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Austin & Ally ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Austin's home

"I'm home" Austin said as he put down the stuff that his dad had him get.

"Austin your late" his dad said in a pissed off tone.

Austin turned around and looked down then said "I'm sorry sir I couldn't find something on the list until the three places I went."

But his dad was still not convince so he hit Austin over the head and that made Austin fall forwards on his hands and knees. Then Austin felt a kick in the stomach and that reaped until Austin was about to black out.

"Guest what Austin?" his dad squatted down in front of him and lift his face.

"I have no guest, sir." Austin said as best as he could without hurting his stomach.

"All of your siblings are coming down to see me and your mom" his dad laughed then punched Austin in the face. But before Austin black out he heard someone walking into the house.

So how was the person or people that came in? How will his friend react to what happened?

Please review and say what you thing while happened in the next chapter.


	2. Truth comes out

Warning: self harm, abuse, inferring rape, and language

~~~~~Austin & Ally~~~~~

Chapter 2

Truth comes out

When Austin wake up he was on his bed, shirtless, there was some pain killers and a bottle of water that he hide in his closet for those need moments. After Austin take the pills and got on a shirt he made his way to the computer that he got from his siblings before him. He opened his email and saw that there were fifty new massages all of them were from Dez, Trish or Ally. All of them asked him what is going on, what happened yesterday or if Austin was alright.

'Oh ya they saw me about to cut and I have to go to the store to record a new song with all of them. FUCK.' Austin thought.

"Hey little Bro." he heard someone say from the door.

"Hey Alex" Austin said as Alex and the rest of his siblings come in his room.

"So how did you sleep last night?" another voice asked.

"It was you guy's that put me in here." Austin said.

They all nodded as Austin's computer made a noise that let him know that he got a new email. Alex walked over from where he was standing. Austin fought with him trying to not let him see the massages that his friends sent him but ended up losing to his older sister.

"Austin, who are Dez, Trish and Ally? And why are they asking you about trying to cut yourself?" Alex asked with concern in his voice.

"What was I to do? All of you were gone, dad looks at my calls and text messages, so there was no way to tell any of you what dad and sometimes mom did to me that day." Austin asked his older sibling in a anger tone.

"We're sorry little Bro but there was no way we could talk to you." Alex said

"Ya but you talk to dad." Austin said as he stood up then started again. "Did he tell you that he raped me for three weeks straight right before he left for his book tour?" After Austin said that he ran out of the house while his brothers and sisters were shocked that their father did that since he had never did that to them but only to Austin.

"So that's why he started cutting." One of Austin's sisters said out loud.

"Ya but we should go and fined him before dad fines out he left." Alex said then they all made their way out side to look.

~~~~~~~~~~Austin & Ally ~~~~~~~~~~

Austin made his way up the stair and into the studio from Ally's dad's store. He opened the door remembering why he didn't want to come here in the first place.

"Austin" Ally said as she gave him a hug then pulled him in to the room were Dez and Trish was sitting down.

"Austin we need to know what is going on with you." Trish said as Ally pushed me down.

'Well since I told my sibling something that my dad did and I really could careless right now' Austin thought then sighed and started to talk "Well you need to know that I have been abused by my dad and sometimes my mom but only when my dad is around since I was about 3 or 4 years old." Ally, Dez and Trish had the look of being in shocked. So he started to talk again. "That also happened to all of my older siblings, but what cause me to start cutting is that my da…aa.d r…r….r"

"It okay Austin you can breath for a bit" Ally said as she interrupted him.

"No it's okay" Austin said then he sighed and started to talk. "My dad raped me for three weeks and that's why I cut."

"I told you he'll be here and that was the reason that he cut" Alex said to one of Austin's other sibling.

"Why are you guys here?" Austin asked his older siblings.

"Wait is they your older siblings?" Ally asked

"Why yes we are I'm his siblings my name is Alex I'm his older brother in a girl's body. This is Mike and Missty they are the oldest here and their twins. This is Jake, James, Jenny and they are triplets. But we had three more siblings and there name are Emily, Izzy and Zack." Alex said

"What happened to those three?" Dez asked

"Our dad killed them" Austin said looking out the window.

"Ya and Austin if we don't get you home soon dad will kill you" Mike said.

"Fine lets go, but Ally, Dez and Trish please don't tell anyone about this and be there if I need someone please." Austin said

Ally, Dez and Trish look at each other and nodded then Ally said "Okay, we won't tell and we will be there, but we will try to find a way to get you out of the house and have one of your older siblings as your guardian."

"Thanks" Austin said right before he walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~ Austin & Ally ~~~~~~~~~~

When Austin and his siblings got home their dad was already there. Austin walked inside after his sibling ready to get hit and run right back to Ally, Dez and Trish.

"Where were you?" Austin's dad yelled from the couch.

"Out" Austin said in a 'fuck you' tone.

"What did you say? You little bitch." His dad yelled and started to walk over to Austin. As Austin older siblings surround Austin to protect him from their dad.

"I said I was out" Austin said to his dad.

"All but Austin go upstairs or I'll kick you out. NOW!" their dad yelled in a 'I'm going to kill someone' tone.

"Go on I'll be ok" Austin said to his siblings and they all went up like they were told.

Austin's dad grabbed Austin by his hair and dragged him to the stair that leaded down to the basement then his dad throws him down the stair. Once he hit the floor of the basement he know that something was either broken or sprained and that he could not move without hurting himself even more, then he heard his dad coming down. The next thing Austin was kicked and punched over and over again what felt like hours to Austin but was only 30 minutes in the real world before his dad stopped and lifted Austin's head.

"You will stay down here until I know that you will be good. And if you ever talk to me like that again you won't be learning by me punching and kicking you, you'll learn by me reaping you again." Austin's dad said. After that his dad did something nice and carried Austin over to the bed they have down there and lead him down, covered him up with the sheet and then his dad put shackles around his ankles. Once his dad was done with locking Austin up he went upstairs and lock the door so his siblings won't clean him up or feed him anything that his dad doesn't know of. Since Austin was in the basement that meant that he won't be able to eat much or even be given much to eat.

~~~~~ Austin & Ally ~~~~~

So how does Austin get out of this and how can they all get Austin out of his home?

Please review and say what you thinks happens next.


	3. Happy Holidays

I want to say that I won't be putting up any more chapters until next year. So don't worry I will have more chapters up after New Years. So I want to say Merry Christmas or whatever you may celebrate and have a happy New Years.


	4. Help and get raped

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally

Warning: abuse, rape

I'm so sorry that I have not updated any of my stories but I should be starting to update them again.

~~~~~~~~Austin & Ally~~~~~~~~

Help and get raped

Austin wakes up on a bed freezing with shackles around his ankles. He was confused for a moment as he remembered what happed yesterday came back to him. He looked around to see if his dad was down stair and he was standing in the corner with and evil smirk. That had given Austin a sick feeling that his dad was going to do something that he feared.

~~~~~~~~Austin & Ally~~~~~~~~

Ally, Trish and Dez was in the practice room in Sonic Boom researching way to get Austin out of his house. Alex and some of Austin's other older siblings barged into the room looking scared out of their minds.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Trish asked.

"Austin …"

"… He is down …"

"… in the basement …"

"… our dad is going to rape him"

"WHAT" Ally, Dez and Trish yelled

"We need your help to save Austin" Austin siblings said.

"okay here the plan" Dez said.

~~~~~~~~Austin & Ally~~~~~~~~

Austin's dad held Austin's wrists above Austin's head as he thrust into Austin with the feeling of complete ecstasy.

"God boy you're so tight" His dad moaned above him as his thrust got faster and faster. Austin moaned loud as his father finale hit the bundle of nerves that was deep inside him. Now his father thrust got harder and faster to hit those nerves.

"This will teach you that you belong to me" his father said as he got so close to his high. Then his dad started to jerk him off with the speed of his thrust. And soon Austin came all over his and his father stomachs with a scream of pure pleasure.

"So much tighter… oh GOD" his dad came inside him with one more powerful thrust.

"So much better than your Mother" Austin's father said as he slipped out of Austin's entrance.

"Here have some water son" his dad passed him a water bottle.

Austin sat up and his back and bottom was burning and hurting like crazy.

"Dad can I go up stair and take a shower please" Austin asked.

"Sure you may go back up stair again" His father undid his shackles and got dress then head up stairs.

Austin got dress then headed up stairs to the bathroom avoiding his siblings question in the process. Wants in the bathroom Austin cleaned himself off then got his pocket knife that he kept hidden in the bathroom. He drew the blade crosses his skin as the red liquid dripped down his wrist. He didn't bother to clean the wound he just walked into his bedroom and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~Austin & Ally~~~~~~~~

James Moon walks into his parent's room to find his father.

"Hello James, what is it that you want" his father asked

"Father the other are trying to get Austin out of the house" James answered.

"Thank you son, you know your where always one of my favorites" his dad walked up to him and kiss his lip gentle. "Why don't we have our time together your mom won't be back until tomorrow night?" his dad asked/said. James nodded and that night he and his dad had sex that had been long over do.

~~~~~~~~Austin & Ally~~~~~~~~

Again I'm sorry it take so long but things were just crazy busy.

Hope you like the chapter.


	5. NOTE

I'm sorry to say but I will not be continuing this or any of my other stories. But I am putting them up for Adoption. Massage me if you want to take one or more of my stories off my hands.


End file.
